An example of this type of the commodity takeout unit of an automatic vending machine is disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 1-147483. The commodity takeout unit successively takes out commodities from a commodity string on a tilted commodity rack, including a reciprocatively rotatable control member. Commodities are successively taken out from a commodity rack starting with one present at an end of a commodity string by reciprocatively rotating the control member and alternately protruding the both ends of the member onto a commodity rack.
Another example of this type of the commodity takeout unit of an automatic vending machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-197877. The commodity takeout unit includes two hinge-type stoppers rotatably connected each other. Commodities stored in a commodity route in line are successively taken out starting with one present at an end of a commodity string by alternately protruding the curved portions of two stoppers to the commodity route.
However, malfunction may occur that not only the commodity at the end of the commodity string but also an adjacent commodity are taken out by getting over the control member or stopper.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an commodity takeout unit of an automatic vending machine capable of securely taking out only the commodity at an end of a commodity string.